


Anaconda

by rainbowdracula



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Bossy Matt, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Frank is along for the ride, M/M, Power Bottom Matt, Service Top, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started, unusually, with Matt's ass, instead of Matt being an ass.</p><p>Or: Frank gets distracted, then bossed around. He loves every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anaconda

**Author's Note:**

> ME: Ok, big commission piece done, gotta work on the Purge AU now!
> 
> BRAIN: Write about Matt's butt.
> 
> ME: ...Why?
> 
> BRAIN: You gotta.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ You know exactly where I got the title from.
> 
> Matt tops from the bottom in this. Frank's into it, but there was no proper discussion or negotiation of the kinks therein. Pls do not spring this kind of thing on a partner unprepared.

Daredevil bent at the waist and Frank nearly dropped his gun.

The red leather seemed to strain under the stress of holding Matt's spectacular ass, and Frank was transfixed as Daredevil leaned over the rail to hear the drug deal going down slightly better. He couldn't even pay attention to the drug dealers down below, fascinated as he was by the perfect parabolic curve in front of him.

Daredevil straightened and it _bounced,_ a little up-and-down motion that made Frank swallow hard. Matt inclined his head towards Frank.

"Five down there, all armed," he said evenly. "A large amount of cash is being transferred and they're counting it all. We have time."

He then frowned. "Are you alright, Frank? Your heart's beating really fast."

 _Shit._ "What? Yeah, I'm fine, Red, keep going."

Matt knew he was lying, but didn't press it when there were a bunch of drug dealers to beat to bloody pulp. When they were all broken on the ground – but not dead, damn choir boy – Matt took a moment to stretch out his back and refocus all of Frank's attention on that round, thick ass. What did they fed the boys in Catholic school, Frank thought desperately, it was a perfect hemisphere.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Matt asked, concerned and kind of sweet considering what he was wearing. "You seem flustered."

"I'm fine," Frank said. "It's just...I'm fine, Red. Drug dealers are down, we can call the cops and we can split ways."

 _So I can rub one out,_ Frank did not say, _to that damn ass._

"Okay," Matt said in that way he did when he knew someone was lying but he didn't know about what. "Whatever you say, Frank."

Then Daredevil was backflipping away, butt jiggling the whole way. Frank bit his knuckle and watched him go.

 

-

 

Frank didn't see Matt much in his civilian garb, because it was potentially dangerous for Matt and his civilian allies. The only time he did see Matt outside the Daredevil uniform is when he came crawling to Matt's apartment needing stitches on his back. For a guy who navigates almost exclusively by sound and touch, Matt was real good at stitches.

Frank stumbled down Matt's stairs, clutching at the sluggishly bleeding gash on his shoulder, and Matt came out of his bedroom in an oversized zip-up sweater and black boxer briefs that rode up high on those pale thighs. Frank was suffering only minor blood loss, not dead, and screamed internally.

"I wish you'd call ahead sometimes," Matt tutted, grabbing the First Aid kit as Frank sunk down into Matt's comfy couch. He stripped out of his shirt as Matt settled down beside him, fingers sliding up Frank's back to the slice. They were warm, and Frank rolled his shoulders, causing Matt to tut him again. Maybe he should've been a priest, certainly can lay on the guilt trip without saying anything.

Matt deftly cleaned and stitched the wound up in silence, Frank not even wincing at the pierce of the needle at this point. Matt finished with another swipe of antiseptic and a carefully placed bandage, before cleaning up the First Aid kit.

"You can stay here for a bit, if you want," Matt said. "You seem a bit dizzy."

Recouping at Matt's placed for a bit actually didn't seem too bad, which suggested Frank was a bit worse off than he thought. Matt stood, walking over to his closet to get a blanket, and his ass bounced the whole entire way. He stood on his tip-toes to get the one from the top shelf, his underwear riding up just enough to show the hint of smooth cheek, and Frank made a noise only dogs and Matt could hear. Was he in Hell? Was watching Matt's ass without being able to touch his eternal torment?

Matt turned, face open and concerned. "Are you sure you're not injured anywhere else, Frank?"

"I'm not, I'm fine, it's all good Red," Frank said a little too quickly. Can Matt _smell_ arousal? There were terrifying implications Frank never pondered before about Matt's senses. "Thanks."

Matt was still frowning. He then pressed his hand to Frank's forehead.

"You don't seem hotter than normal," Matt fussed. Frank froze, because that sweatshirt was slipping down enough to show a hint of nipple. Did Matt go out and buy one a size and a half too big for him all on his lonesome, or did he pilfer it off some conquest?

"I'm hot enough, Murdock," Frank said. Those briefs were really small. Did Matt wear them in the suit, or did he go for a jockstrap? "Stop fussing."

He grabbed at the blanket, planning on just napping the whole absurd night away, but he just managed to make it fall to the floor, which was possibly a metaphor for Frank's life. Matt bent at the waist to pick it up, perfect ass just inches from Frank's face, and Frank groaned out loud.

Matt paused and the world paused with him, the entire span of time narrowing down to Frank's inability to hide his boner for Matt's ass. Frank blamed Matt's inability to skip squats.

Slowly, Matt straightened, his spine a beautiful curve that led to an even more graceful slope, and Frank's legs parted automatically. Matt smiled, and in that solitary moment Frank was dead sure that Matt was not only a demon, but an incubus.

Matt moved to straddle Frank's lap, perfect ass hovering above Frank's rapidly hardening dick, and grabbed Frank's hands, placing them on his waist.

"Hello," Matt purred. Frank blinked, his life suddenly veering off in a strange direction. "Do you think you're the first to get distracted, Castle?"

"No," Frank said honestly. "I don't know how you're allowed out in public in those suits, actually. Your ass is obscene, Red."

Matt laughed, leaning down to whisper into Frank's ear. "You can touch, if you want."

Frank immediately grabbed two handfuls, squeezing tightly, and Matt moaned, smile triumphant. Little shit probably planned all this, Frank thought, kissing Matt's neck and kneading that fantastic piece of muscle.

Matt's leaned back, unzipping his hoodie and letting it slid down to the floor with slow agony. Frank swallowed, hands trailing up to thumb Matt's nipples. Frank found himself pushed down to the couch, Matt sitting on his hips; it was more effective than handcuffs for keeping Frank in place.

Matt slid his hands up Frank's abs, settling them on his chest and leaning down to finally kiss him, limber and strong underneath Frank's rough hands. Frank rolled his hips up, palming Matt's thick ass and pulling on the briefs, wanting more of that smooth, pale skin. Matt's kisses were teasing nips that were making Frank go _insane_.

"Fuck, Red," Frank groaned. "You're going to drive me out of my mind."

Matt nipped his earlobe and got off of him, shimming out of the boxer briefs. Oh God, his ass was _perfect,_ unmarred and jiggling as he stepped out of his underwear. Frank whistled, reaching out to touch, but Matt turned and caught Frank's hand, tugging him up.

Frank undid his belt and jeans with one hand as Matt led him into his bedroom, pushing him down into silk sheets. Frank's boots were still on, planted firmly on to the floor, and Matt straddled him once more, fingers running over Frank's jaw.

"You have a beard," Matt murmured. Frank rubbed his thumbs in circles on Matt's hips.

"Yeah," Frank said. "Got a problem with it?"

Matt grinned, sitting up and stretching into a long line that showed the strength of him, and Frank gripped Matt's ass, hoping this was going where he thought this was going.

"Absolutely not," Matt said, and sat on Frank's face.

Frank's beard rubbed against Matt's inner thighs and his tongue licked at Matt's entrance, Frank's fingers bruising Matt's ass. Matt moaned, whole body moving as he rocked his hips, and Frank felt like he was just along for the ride.

"You're good at this," Matt praised, breathless and flushed. He was toying with his nipples and teasing his cock, unable to keep his hands off himself. Frank smacked Matt's ass, feeling it wobble underneath his hand.

Matt huffed and twisted Frank's nipple in a way that managed to be both painful and arousing. Frank groaned, and then Matt fisted Frank's hair in his other hand, pulling on it. Frank went back to work, flicking and jabbing at Matt's hole with his tongue.

Matt leaned back, cupping Frank's cock through his underwear and massaging it. Frank jerked under his touch, rolling his hips up. Matt pulled Frank's hair again, getting him to calm his frantic movements and refocus on what Matt wanted from him.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Matt asked. "Make me feel good?"

Frank moaned, hands clutching at Matt's ass and hips, and Matt squeezed Frank's cock in response.

"Of course you do," Matt said, and rolled off of Frank. He settled on his back, legs spread wide and smile languid. "Top drawer."

Frank stood up on shaky legs, rummaging through Matt's nightstand for lube and condoms. He dropped them on the bed, before slicking his fingers and pressing two into Matt.

Matt sighed and arched his back, head tilting back and a beatific smile on his face. Frank's night went so, so off the rails and it was amazing, Matt's foot on his shoulder and the man himself bossing him all around. Frank kept up his ministrations, two fingers becoming three, and Matt's leg wrapped around Frank's neck, forcing him down.

"Now," Matt demanded, leg tightening, and Frank pushed his pants down and hastily rolled on a condom. He did not expect this sort of behavior out of Matt, but fuck if Frank was going to cross him right now.

Frank pushed himself into Matt's tight heat, hands white-knuckling the sheets, and Matt made a very self-satisfied noise, other leg draping itself around Frank's waist. Frank realized, a little belatedly, he was in the perfect hold for Matt to flip them and throw him down on to the floor. That thought should not have been exciting.

"Good boy," Matt teased. His hands traced down Frank's nose and cheekbones before he gripped Frank's face, forcing them nose-to-nose. "Now _fuck me._ "

Frank did, thrusts that rocked the whole bed and made the headboard bang against the wall, and Matt loved it, moaning and sighing with a bright smile on his face. Frank was pretty sure this was only partly about him getting off while it was entirely about Matt getting off, and it was weirdly exhilarating. Choir Boy, it seemed, knew exactly what he wanted from Frank.

"That's it," Matt slurred, lips red and bitten and kiss bruised. "Yeah, you love it, don't you? Being told what to do?"

" _Fuck,_ Red," Frank panted. "You always so mouthy?"

Matt's eyes narrowed, and Frank realized he fucked up. Quick as a snake, Matt slapped him right across the face, no doubt leaving a bright red mark. Frank's thrusts grew frantic.

"I didn't say you could speak," Matt said mildly. It was one of the hottest things Frank had ever heard him say.

Frank reached down, gripping Matt's cock and stroking it with his thrusts. Matt seemed to appreciate that, settling back down to let Frank do all the work. Frank groaned, resting his forehead on Matt's chest and working on making him come.

And Matt did, his spine shaped like a C as he arched up and off the bed with a cry. Frank worked him through his orgasm until Matt was kicking and squirming, oversensitive, and then he came himself, white and blinding.

Afterwards, Frank pulled out and rolled over on to his back beside Matt, panting hard and staring in mild surprise at the ceiling. Matt seemed amazingly smug beside him.

"We should do that again sometime," Frank said, because _fuck yes._ Matt hummed, rolling over on to his side and trailing his fingers through the sticky cum on his chest.

"We can do it again right now," Matt said, and pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Where to find my original works.](https://damienrinehart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Writing commission information.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions)


End file.
